Gazing
by Mimichang
Summary: Sirius est pris d'interet pour un Remus solitaire pendant leur troisième année et décide qu'il deviendra le prochain Maraudeur, mais James n'est pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée. SBRL
1. Remus Lupin, ou la méfiance incarnée

Salut tout le monde.

**Traduction : **Je tiens à signaler que cette fic est une traduction. La fic originale s'appelle aussi **_Gazing _**est écrite par Myka en anglais. Je suggère aux anglophones d'aller la voir, elle est excellente. Je ne suis pas très bonne en anglais mais je comprends bien quand je lis. Alors j'essaierais de rendre la traduction la plus fidèle possible.

Naturellement, rien n'est à moi. J.K Rowling possède l'univers des Maraudeurs et l'histoire est à Myka. Je me permets juste de donner des titres aux chapitres.

**Chapitre 1 : Remus Lupin ou la méfiance incarnée **

Sirius Black n'avait jamais été aussi intrigué par une personne auparavant. Ce n'est qu'à treize ans que quelqu'un attira réellement son attention et il fut tout à fait surpris de se sentir si intéresser par une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas spécialement.

Ce ne fut que quand son meilleur ami, James Potter, aborda le sujet qu'il découvrit cette attention particulière pour cette personne.

«Hey, Sirius, tu ne penses pas que le petit Lupin est un peu bizarre?»

«Bizarre?», dit Sirius. «Je ne dirais pas bizarre. Il est plus intéressant que bizarre, à mon avis.»

«Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange qu'il disparaisse tout les mois et qu'il n'ai jamais eu d'amis?»

Sirius fixa James le moment de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, ensuite il tourna son regard vers le châtain assis quelques sièges derrière eux.

«Alors peut-être que c'est le temps que quelqu'un aille vers lui et le traite en ami», dit Sirius doucement en enlevant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

«Es-tu sûr que c'est une sage décision?», demanda James en retour. «Tu ne voudrais pas nuire à notre réputation, n'est-ce pas?»

«Je doute sérieusement que ça arriverait», répliqua Sirius avec confiance. «Et puis il n'attire pas ton attention? Comme si il y avait quelque chose à propos de lui que tu voudrais absolument savoir?»

James cligna des yeux, laissant un petit froncement de sourcils se former sur son visage.

«Tu sonnes comme quelqu'un qui a le béguin, Sirius.»

Sirius cligna des yeux.

«Hein?»

Et il sourit.

«C'est un peu trop, ça, James», répondit-il calmement, laissant son regard tomber une fois de plus sur Remus Lupin qui mangeait son repas tout seul.

Il soupira un peu et se dit :

_Mais tu pourrais avoir raison…_

--------------------------

«Sirius», dit James en poussant son dessert et posant son menton dans sa main. «On a encore vingt minutes avant le début de la première période. Je m'ennuie à juste rester assis là. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?»

Sirius se tourna vers son ami avec un regard pensif.

«J'étais en train de penser, James», dit-il très sérieusement, «que ça a seulement été toi et moi ces deux dernières années, non?»

James fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le soudain changement de sujet.

«Et?»

«Et, si on veut un groupe, on a besoin de plus de gens, tu ne penses pas?», finit Sirius, tournant ses yeux vers James.

«Plus de gens?» demanda James, confus.

Il fronça un peu plus ses sourcils et suivit le regard de Sirius.

«Sans façon, Sirius!» s'écria-t-il, attirant les regards des autres étudiants. Il se pencha plus près de Sirius et baissa la voix. «Lupin? Tu dois me faire une blague, Sirius. C'est un intello de service dévoreur de livres! Il ne peut pas devenir un Maraudeur!»

«Ah, James, calmes-toi! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais juste à aller vers lui et Bingo, c'est notre meilleur ami.»

«Qu'est-ce que tu manigance, Sirius?», demanda James d'un ton sinistre. «T'as une drôle tête.»

Sirius sourit largement.

«Si jamais Remus Lupin veut devenir un Maraudeur, il devra passer mon test.»

«Test?» répliqua James, haussant un sourcil.

Sirius hocha la tête et se leva, les yeux fixés sur Remus. James roula des yeux. Il avait noté la petite «obsession» de Sirius quelques jours auparavant. James savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire à Sirius quand son esprit était fixé sur quelque chose.

«Arranges-toi seulement pour qu'aucun de nous deux se fasse renvoyer pendant cette procédure»

Sirius souri maintenant qu'il avait la «permission» de poursuivre.

«J'te vois en classe, James.»

Sirius commença à marcher vers sa cible :

Remus J. Lupin.

------------------------------

Remus battit sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, ne voulant pas vraiment la manger. C'était sa seconde année à Poudlard, et il détestait être si seul. Être aussi gêné qu'on pouvait possiblement l'être n'aidait pas, mais ajouté à cela, il était arrivé après que chacun est déjà fait leur petit groupe d'amis qui connaissaient sa nature tranquille et reclusive. Il avait des connaissances, mais personne ne restait autour de lui très longtemps. Quand un semestre finissait, ils se séparaient. Ce qui l'avait mené à maintenant : c'était la deuxième semaine de la troisième année et il se sentait tout à fait misérable.

Il mangea un peu de son repas et mis sa fourchette de côté, soupirant profondément. Il sentit soudain des yeux fixés sur lui et il tourna sa tête vers Sirius Black qui regardait dans sa direction. Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent un peu et il s'empressa de regarder ailleurs, sentant le sang monter dans ses joues. Il secoua la tête et fixa son plat.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, qu'il découvre que Black le regardait. Parfois Remus était inquiet. Sirius Black avait la réputation d'être un fauteur de trouble. Et si Sirius souhaitait en faire sa cible?

Parce que c'était la dernière chose qui manquait pour qu'il soit officiellement misérable…être un souffre-douleur.

Il regarda son plat long et dur et le poussa résolument de côté, n'ayant plus très faim. Il quitta presque la Grande Salle, mais il y repensa et resta. Il aurait voulu aller à la bibliothèque jusqu'au début de la première période, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les regards de pitié de la bibliothécaire. Il détestait ça.

Les gens autour de lui remuèrent et partirent, mais Remus resta là, souhaitant déjà que la cloche sonne. Quelqu'un s'assit près de lui et agrippa son bras. Remus se tourna, les yeux dans le vide, un peu de crainte dans ceux-ci.

«C'est Remus, c'est ça?», demanda Sirius avec un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres.

Remus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, ses craintes maintenant réalisées.

Il déglutit en voyant le large sourire sur le visage de Sirius, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que le garçon parte.

_Pourquoi moi?_se demanda Remus. _Et pourquoi Sirius Black, parmis tout les autres?_

Sa réputation le précédait, chahuteur, aimant être le centre de l'attention, et Remus ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Ce dont il avait besoin était des amis discrets, des amis qui ne se demandaient pas pourquoi il disparaissait chaque mois. Sirius Black le remarquerait, Remus le savait.

«Oui», répondit-il doucement à la question de Sirius.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit et il s'assit à côté de Remus. Pendant une seconde Remus ressentit l'urgence de détaler, mais il força ses pieds à rester là où ils étaient et son derrière à s'engluer à sa chaise.

«Tu es un troisième année, hein?», fût la seconde question de Sirius, à laquelle Remus acquiesça. «Quelle est ta prochaine classe?»

«Euh…», murmura Remus. «Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.»

«Vraiment?» sourit Sirius. «Moi aussi! Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu là.»

Remus baissa ses yeux et regarda sa montre. Il restait cinq minutes avant que les cours commencent.

«J'ai tendance à m'asseoir dans un des coins du fond de la classe.»

«Bon, ça ne marche pas, alors», répliqua Sirius à voix basse.

«Excuse-moi?»

«Oh, rien», dit Sirius en souriant.

Remus retourna à son plat, ses doigts tremblotant nerveusement sous la table, la où Sirius ne pourrait pas les voir. Il chercha une bonne excuse pour s'enfuir quand la cloche sonna. Remus, sans même regarder Sirius, attrapa son sac, se leva et partit. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et du Hall. Rendu à la moitié du corridor, il regarda derrière lui et vit le haut de la tête de Sirius qui faisait son chemin à travers la masse d'étudiants et évitait quelques filles qui croisaient son chemin. Le garçon était grand pour son âge, et Remus avait déjà eu ses poussées de croissance. La classe était déjà à moitié pleine quand il y arriva finalement. Il s'assit dans son coin habituel, mais avant qu'il puisse déposer son sac une main agrippa son épaule.

«Remus! Je pensais qu'on allait en classe ensemble, tu ne m'as pas vu te suivre?», demanda un Sirius haletant.

Remus réfléchit tranquillement pendant une seconde et puis fronça les sourcils.

«Oui, je t'ai vu», répondit-il brusquement.

Quelqu'un aavait dit que l'honnêteté été la meilleure politique, et si c'était le seul moyen de faire partir Sirius Black, alors il l'appliquerait.

Sirius cligna des yeux et le regarda fixement, totalement sans voix. Remus le regarda dans les yeux.

«Remus…», commença-t-il, essayant de fixer la situation.

Il savait que s'il partait maintenant, le garçon ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole, ne voudrait plus être son ami, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Et Sirius ne voulait pas que ça arrive, il le su par la petite douleur qu'il ressentit au creux de son estomac. Pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, il voulait Remus comme ami.

«Écoute», jeta Remus. «Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, et pour être honnête, les rumeurs que j'ai entendu sur toi ne sont pas vraiment flatteuses.»

Sirius fronça les sourcils et rencontra le regard du plus petit garçon.

«Calme-toi, camarade», dit-il rapidement. «Je pensais juste que peut-être tu aimerais traîner avec moi une bonne fois, pour avoir du fun.»

Remus regarda ailleurs pendant une seconde et Sirius eut envie de mettre la main sur son épaule, mais il se retint. Les contacts physiques étaient peut-être la seule chose qui restait avant que Remus ne parte pour de bon.

Le silence persista, Remus regardait toujours ailleurs, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius attendit patiemment, notant comment les cheveux de Remus semblaient devenirs pâles sur certains coins, presque comme s'ils grisonnaient… Ses yeux devaient lui jouer des tours.

«Ok.»

Sirius cligna des yeux. Remus le regardait maintenant avec des yeux couleur miel. Ensuite un grand sourire se forma lentement sur son visage après avoir enregistrer se que venait de dire Remus.

«Parfait!» dit-il joyeusement.

_Oui!_

Sirius ressentit une sensation de bonheur dans son estomac. C'était lui; son instinct lui disait que c'était Remus. Ça faisait longtemps que Sirius espérait augmenter leur petit club à lui et à James, mais la bonne personne n'avait jamais semblé exister. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un d'ingénieux, quelqu'un de leur âge, de préférence quelqu'un de leur maison, quelqu'un qui ne les jugerait pas sur ce qu'ils semblaient être. La première fois que Sirius avait posé le regard sur Remus quand ils embarquaient dans le train pour Poudlard, sa voix intérieur devenue toute heureuse lui avait dit : _C'est lui! C'est lui que tu veux! _Et il croyait en ses instincts.

Sirius attrapa Remus par le poignet et le tira vers lui, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

«Eh! Où est-ce qu'on va?» jappa Remus pendant qu'il se faisait éloigner de son coin habituel, ayant à peine le temps d'attraper ses livres.

«S'asseoir avec James, bien sûr», dit joyeusement Sirius, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu agité, mais il se laissa emmener néanmoins. Sirius le traîna à travers toute la classe, gagnant l'attention de tout le monde et un sifflement ou deux, ce qui fit brûler les joues de Remus. Il pensa que ça durerait éternellement mais Sirius s'arrêta finalement à l'autre bout de la classe. Remus remarqua un autre garçon, celui qui été toujours accroché à Sirius, celui avec des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes.

James Potter, le farceur extraordinaire.


	2. Quand les ennuis te courent après

Salut tout le monde!

Je sais, ça a été énormément long avant que je traduise le deuxième chapitre, mais mon ordi avait un bug...Bon, je vois d'ici vos regards «Non mais elle se fiche de nous, celle-là?» mais le pire c'est que c'est totalement vrai. Ça ne fait que deux ou trois jours qu'il est réparé, et j'en ai profité pour continuer ma traduction! Mais maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews (qui ne sont pas tellement nombreuses mais que j'espère voir se multiplier!).

**_karuin:_** Ben, «qu'ils» le prennent sous leur ailes, je ne crois pas trop, parce que franchement, je ne crois pas que James soit enchanté de voir Remus débarqué comme ça de nulle part pour se rajouter au duo! Tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre...

**_royale-de-luxe: _**Moi aussi je trouve cette fic superbe, et c'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à la traduire. Les Siry/Moony, comme tu dis, sont très nombreux en anglais, alors si tu veux en traduire, t'as du choix en masse! Fais-le! Il n'y a pas assez de fics sur ce couple-là en français, et c'est bien dommage...

**_leagatha:_** Ah, t,es bien gentille. Ben en tout cas tu as du être un peu déçue par le temps que j,ai pris à mettre le deuxième chapitre...Je ferais plus vite, la prochaine fois! Je comprend que les fics longues te font un peu peur. Mais ça rajoute au plaisirChapitre 2 : Quand les ennuis te courent après…

_

* * *

__Oh, merde_, pensa Remus pendant qu'il se tenait devant les deux garçons, livres en main. 

Sirius était aux côtés de James, réclamant son attention et pointant, l'allégresse apparente sur son visage, Remus qui se sentit comme s'il était jugé. James roula les yeux, mais garda le silence.

«Remus va s'asseoir avec nous, James», dit gaiement Sirius.

James gesticula et Sirius s'assit à sa gauche, invitant Remus à s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'il fit. Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sentir tous les yeux de la classe fixés sur lui, étonnés de le voir assit aux côtés de Sirius Black. Sirius était populaire; Remus ne l'était pas. Il ressenti l'étrange impression qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là.

Après Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient Métamorphose, et Sirius tira encore Remus de son coin habituel et le traîna jusqu'à la place où James et lui étaient assis. Sirius commença à lui raconter une anecdote sur le Quidditch quand la rumeur des conversations s'évanouit, annonçant l'entrée du professeur McGonagall.

Elle s'arrêta devant la classe comme elle le faisait toujours et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la salle; ça aussi était une coutume.

«Personne n'a vu Mr. Lupin? Il n'est pas à…»

Mais McGonagall fut coupée par Sirius qui agitait une main et pointait Remus de l'autre.

«Il est là, professeur», dit rapidement Sirius. «Je voulais juste que Remus s'assoit avec nous aujourd'hui. Il peut changer de place, hein?»

McGonagall donna au garçon enjoué un bref regard et se tourna vers Remus.

«Êtes-vous satisfait de ce nouvel arrangement, Mr. Lupin?»

Remus maudit ses joues brûlantes. Il détestait être le centre d'attention, et pensait que si les gens le regardaient bien, ils découvriraient ce qu'il était.

«C'est correct, professeur», répondit-il maladroitement, évitant ses yeux.

McGonagall adressa un petit hochement de tête à Remus et débuta son cours.

L'après-midi en Métamorphose fut un enfer pour Remus. Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lui chuchoter des commentaires idiots à l'oreille durant tout le cours, tellement que McGonagall dû une fois réclamer leur attention. Remus essaya d'éviter Sirius une fois la classe terminée, mais Sirius insista pour qu'il s'assoie avec lui durant toute les classes après celle-là. Une fois ou deux, Sirius voulu dire quelque chose d'amusant et Remus voulu rire, mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter cette constante compagnie. Ce fût un grand soulagement que pour la dernière période, Études des Moldus (une classe que sa mère lui avait forcé à prendre), Sirius (et James) ne soit pas là. Pas que James tracassait vraiment Remus; la seule chose qu'il avait fait était de le regarder fixement avec des yeux vides d'expression.

Après l'Études des Moldus, Remus suivit sa routine habituelle et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Là-bas c'était calme, tranquille et garantit à cent pour-cent que Sirius n'y était pas. Il descendit dans le hall, serrant un livre contre lui, et il était à dix pieds de la bibliothèque quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.

«Remus!», beugla Sirius dans le couloir de toute la force de ses poumons.

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent. Tout le monde dans le couloir fixait Sirius comme s'il lui était pousser un troisième œil, mais Sirius ignora les regards sur lui et continua à crier le nom de Remus à travers tout le corridor. Remus, ne pouvant endurer ça encore plus longtemps, s'avança à la rencontre de Sirius.

«Baisse ta voix!», siffla-t-il après qu'il l'eut rattrapé. «Tout le monde te regarde!»

«Et alors?», demanda joyeusement Sirius.

«Je n'aime pas ça!», répondu-t-il sincèrement.

L'expression sur le visage de Sirius changea légèrement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

«Où vas-tu?», demanda-t-il.

«Bibliothèque», répondit rapidement Remus.

«La bibliothèque? Mais c'est ennuyant!»

«Pardonnez-moi d'aimer lire, Mr.Black.»

Sirius ignora le sarcasme.

«Peux-tu l'oublier pour ce soir? Il y a quelque chose de mieux que j'aimerais te montrer.»

«Me montrer? Ah, je ne sais pas, Sirius.»

Mais Sirius l'ignora. Il arracha le livre des mains de Remus, mit un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena loin, _très_ loin de la zone de la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à la consternation de Remus qui avait de moins en moins envie de bénéficier de la présence de Sirius. Au dîner, Sirius lui parla comme s'ils étaient de vieux copains, lui affirmant à quel point il haïssait les Serpentards, spécialement un du nom de Snivellus ou quelque chose comme ça. James, d'un autre côté, ignorait complètement Remus, qui aurait pu jurer plus d'une fois que le garçon lui lançait des regards méchants quand il s'imaginait que Remus ne le regardait pas.

Après le dîner, Remus réessaya d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir, mais Sirius n'en avait que faire et garda Remus la majeure partie de la soirée dans la Salle Commune.

«Sirius, je dois vraiment faire ce devoir pour le cours d'Étude des Moldus», dit Remus, se sentant déjà assez confortable pour parler directement à l'autre garçon.

«Est-ce qu'il est à rendre demain?», demanda Sirius.

«Enfin, non, mais…»

«Alors tu n'as pas à le faire maintenant!», dit joyeusement Sirius.

Remus roula les yeux. Dans les dernières heures qu'il avait passé avec Sirius Black, il en était venu à la distincte conclusion que Sirius évitait les devoirs comme la peste et attendait la dernière minute possible pour les faire. Et il n'avait toujours pas vu ce que Sirius avait à lui montrer, à moins que ce ne soit une façon d'éviter les devoirs, ce dont Remus n'aurait pas été étonné le moins du monde.

«Je dois vraiment faire mon devoir», essaya encore Remus, et Sirius finit par abandonner.

Remus était silencieusement reconnaissant que Sirius ne dise rien cette fois. Il sortit rapidement de l'encre et des parchemins vierges de son sac. Il devait vraiment commencer ce devoir, qui était sensé remplacer le test qu'il avait manqué le jour après la pleine lune. Il était en train de penser à comment débuter sa rédaction quand il entendit Sirius grogner.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore?», dit Remus sans réfléchir.

«Je crois que j'ai laissé mon livre et mon sac dans la Grande Salle», dit Sirius dans un autre grognement.

«Je te prête mon livre, si tu veux», dit Remus.

«Mon argent est dans ce sac, il faut que j'aille le chercher», marmonna Sirius.

Les yeux de Remus s'équartillèrent un peu, redoutant d'avance la réponse de Sirius.

«Mais le couvre-feu est passé. Tu ne peux pas aller hors de la Salle Commune.»

Comme il se l'était imaginé, Sirius sourit et demanda :

«Et alors?»

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il ne briserait _pas _les règles, pas une chance que ça arrive, pas une, sans façon. Et le visage souriant de Sirius ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis….

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, Remus pressait son dos contre le mur d'un coin sombre, maudissant sa faible volonté et souhaitant de tout son cœur que Sirius se dépêche. Finalement, il apparut un moment plus tard, livre et sac en main, semblant très content de lui-même.

«On peut y aller, maintenant?», supplia quasiment Remus. «Nous ne sommes pas supposé être ici!»

«Calme-toi, vieux. Je n'ai jamais été attrapé, et je ne planifie pas l'être bientôt.»

Ils prirent le chemin menant à la Salle Commune, Sirius chuchotant joyeusement et essayant d'engager la conversation jusqu'à ce que Remus, ayant peur de se faire prendre d'ici quelques secondes, l'arrête pour vérifier les alentours à chaque coin. Ils ne virent aucun professeurs ou préfets. Par contre, à l'horreur de Remus, Peeves leur tomba dessus.

«Et bien! Si c'est pas Loopy Lupin et Batty Black!», dit le spectre dans un horrible caquètement. «Vous faites une promenade?»

«Tais-toi, Peeves!», siffla Sirius.

Mais Peeves se contenta de sourire et commença à crier :

«ÉTUDIANTS DÉSOBÉISSANT AU COUVRE-FEU!»

Remus pris un certain temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se tourna vers Sirius. Mais le couloir était vide; Sirius était partit.

Il commença à courir vers la Salle Commune, ne regardant pas trop où il mettait les pieds, cherchant des yeux un signe que Sirius serait passé par là. Il pouvait encore entendre Peeves crier plus loin dans le couloir, l'alarmant encore plus que ce qu'il était déjà. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être en sûreté dans la Salle Commune. Elle était juste au prochain coin; il y était presque. Remus jeta un regard derrière lui et rentra soudain dans quelque chose de dur. La collision fit tomber Remus sur le sol. Il remonta lentement les yeux et croisa le regard désapprobateur du professeur McGonagall.

«Remus John Lupin», dit elle d'une voix bouleversée. «Jamais je n'aurais cru…»

Remus senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Le professeur McGonagall était l'une des premières à avoir accepter sa condition et il avait le plus grand des respect pour elle. Et maintenant il était là, assis sur le sol, sans souffle et brisant les règles. Il se releva aussi vite que possible et murmura doucement des excuses.

«Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci hors du lit, Mr. Lupin? Et il vaut mieux que j'entende une bonne explication sortir de votre bouche, ou vous aller avoir de sérieux ennuis!»

Remus déglutit.

«J'étais avec…»commença-t-il, mais il se rattrapa. «Personne, professeur McGonagall. J'étais en train d'étudier dans une classe vide et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.»

Le professeur McGonagall sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle garda un silence beaucoup trop long au goût de Remus. Elle finit quand même par lui reparler.

«Vous viendriez demain à mon bureau pour une retenue, Mr Lupin», dit-elle brusquement. «Et 20 points de moins pour Griffondor pour avoir briser le couvre-feu. Maintenant, retournez à votre Salle Commune.»

Remus acquiesça rapidement et continua son chemin vers la Salle Commune en courant presque. Une retenue! Quand sa mère allait s'en apercevoir, elle allait le tuer! Pire, elle lui enverrais peut-être une beuglante! Remus ralenti, craignant la réaction de sa mère et maudissant le nom de Sirius Black. La journée entière avait probablement été parsemée d'indices pour lui dire qu'il allait finir par être dans le trouble, mais Remus était quand même tomber dans le piège! Plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne reparlerait à Sirius Black.

«Destino Mudo», dit-il au portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui lui ouvrit immédiatement le passage.

La Salle Commune était vide, pas un signe de Sirius Black à l'intérieur. Remus s'avança dans la pièce et voulu monter l'escalier donnant au dortoir des garçons, mais il stoppa brutalement quand quelque chose sortit de nulle part pour lui bloquer la route. Remus échappa un petit cri de surprise en voyant le visage de James Potter. Comme il était dans les escaliers, à deux ou trois marches de différence avec le sol, il était assez grand pour effrayer le pauvre garçon.

«Salut», murmura doucement Remus.

James ne lui répondit pas. Il ne bougea même pas. Remus déglutit et évita le regard de James; le garçon était clairement de mauvaise humeur. Après quelques instants de silence, Remus commença à monter les escaliers pour dépasser James quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

«Écoute, toi», dit-il d'une voix haineuse. «Je ne sais pas quelle est cette _chose_ que Sirius voit en toi, mais…»

«_Chose_?», demanda Remus.

James l'ignora et continua.

«C'est _mon _ami, ok? Et je ne laisserais pas un petit Je-Sais-Tout détruire notre amitié! Alors t'es mieux de sortir du décor!»

James tourna de bord et disparut en haut des escaliers.

Remus déglutit encore et trembla. Cette journée ne pouvait pas se passer plus mal, non? Une minute. Il était en retard dans son essaie pour son cours d'Étude des Moldus. Fait chier.

Après quelques instants, il prit le chemin qu'avait pris James un peu plus tôt, remerciant Merlin de n'avoir ni James ni Sirius comme compagnons de chambre.


	3. Le pardon de Sirius

Le monde à J.K, l'histoire à Myka.

_**Leagatha:**_ T'as raison, on peut pas toujours être dispo! Mais il y a quand même plein de gens qui gueule sur les auteurs et les traducteurs car ils prennent trop de temps à leur goût...Vivement que tu sois compréhensive!

_**diabolikvampyr:**_ Et bien...Merci!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le Pardon de Sirius**_

Sirius était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé la moitié de la matinée à chercher Remus, mais le garçon semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la planète. Il n'était pas dans la Tour des Griffondors, ni dans la Grande Salle, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il soit en Divination avec Remus à la première période. C'était, après tout, une classe optionnelle.

Il avait perdu la trace de Remus juste après ce qui leur était arrivé avec Peeves la veille. Il aurait pourtant juré que Remus était juste derrière lui. Après tout, quand on te prend sur le fait, tu cours, non? Mais quand Sirius avait fouillé dans la Salle Commune, Remus n'était nulle part. Et Sirius, qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'abandonner quelqu'un derrière, avait fait demi-tour pour le chercher. Quand Sirius était revenu une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, James était là. Sirius avait sourit en voyant que son meilleur ami l'avait attendu.

«As-tu vu Remus?», demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Il se souvint que James n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et lui avait seulement lancer un regard étrange.

«Non. Mais c'est plutôt tard. Il doit déjà être dans son dortoir.»

Sirius avait grogné. Il ne savait pas dans quelle pièce dormait Remus, et il était effectivement assez tard. Il pouvait toujours lui parler le lendemain matin.

C'était ce qu'il avait prévu la veille, mais il ne pouvait trouver le châtain nulle part, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. James, par contre, semblait être d'une bonne humeur extravagante, planifiant encore plus de blagues que d'habitude.

Mais finalement, durant la deuxième période, en Métamorphose, il repéra Remus, assis dans un coin. Mais cette fois ci, Sirius ne cria pas son nom devant tout le monde, non. Cette fois il se glissa discrètement derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour du plus petit garçon, dans une étreinte amicale. Remus laissa échapper un petit cri.

«Pourquoi es-tu parti?», dit Sirius. «Je t'ai cherché partout!»

Il brisa l'étreinte, laissant Remus se remettre de sa surprise, et s'assit à sa gauche, le fixant intensément.

Remus joua avec un bord de sa robe, ouvrant son livre, ne regardant à aucun moment Sirius.

«Remus?», demanda Sirius après une longue pause.

«Ce n'est pas ta place», dit Remus d'une voix calme.

Sirius pencha sa tête d'un côté.

«Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir avec James et moi, aujourd'hui?»

«Non, je ne le ferais pas.»

«Mais je pensais qu'on s'était bien amusés, hier.»

Remus ne répondit pas et éloigna sa chaise un peu plus loin de Sirius. Le texte à propos de la transformation des coléoptères en cuillères semblait vraiment intéressant…

«Remus», dit Sirius en le poussant un peu sur l'épaule.

Remus se mit encore plus loin.

«Remus! T'as pas eu de fun hier?»

Remus garda le regard fixer sur son livre, mais Sirius continua de le pousser et de le pousser encore jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

«Oui j'en ai eu! Et ça faisait parti de ton plan, j'en suis sûr. Entraîner le pauvre, solitaire petit Remus jusqu'à ce qu'il te croit, et ensuite le laisser derrière pour le mettre dans le trouble!»

Sirius cligna des yeux, le temps que ces mots prennent leur sens dans son esprit.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as attrapé?», dit-il.

«Une détention, Sirius!» aboya Remus. «Ma mère va me tuer!»

«À cause d'une retenue?»

«Oui! Maintenant j'apprécierais que tu me laisses seul.»

«Mais tu ne veux pas venir t'asseoir avec…»

«Non!», dit Remus, fermant son livre d'un coup sec. «Ce que je veux c'est que tu me laisses tout seul. Je ne veux pas être ton ami.»

Quelque chose se tortilla douloureusement à l'intérieur de Sirius. Il sentit le coin de son œil piquer légèrement. Remus regarda ailleurs et ouvra son livre encore, apparemment pour le lire. Quand Sirius toucha son épaule il recula, et Sirius ôta sa main.

Alors une misérable plainte sortit de la bouche de Remus en un chuchotement :

«Laisses-moi tout seul, Sirius, s'il te plaît.»

Sirius hésita, puis il s'enfuit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle où James se trouvait.

«Ça va, Sirius?», demanda James après que celui-ci se soit assis à ses côtés.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, marmonna quelque chose puis la referma.

«Euh….Tu peux répéter?»

«Remus», dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante. «Remus a eu une détention à cause de moi, et maintenant il ne veut plus me parler.»

«Ah, c'est triste», dit James, et Sirius pensa que cela ne sonnait pas très véridique, mais il l'ignora. «Laisses-le faire, Sirius. Après tout, c'est juste l'intello de service amoureux des livres…»

«Ne l'appelle pas comme ça», chuchota Sirius.

«Quoi?»

«Tu m'as très bien entendu. N'appelle pas Remus _l'intello de service_…».

James ouvrit la bouche un moment puis la referma. Lui et Sirius ne parlèrent plus de tout le reste du cours.

* * *

Au dîner, personne ne semblait de bonne humeur. Remus ignora toute les tentatives de Sirius pour lui parler, et Sirius et James ne parlaient plus du tout ensemble. Sirius broyait du noir et répondait sèchement à quiconque voulait lui demander quelque chose, en particulier les filles. Il devait fixer les choses, d'abord et avant tout avec James. Il ne laisserait pas deux années d'amitié tomber en ruines. Mais il voulait attendre, attendre et donner du temps à James pour relaxer. Il y avait une autre chose qu'il pouvait faire en premier.

Après le dîner, il alla dans les étages plus haut du château, jusqu'à tomber sur le professeur Urran, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le directeur de la maison de Serpentard. L'homme n'était pas vraiment désagréable envers les personnes de sang «impur», mais c'était quand même un Serpentard, et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour pousser un Serpentard à bout.

«Que voulez-vous, monsieur Black?», coassa le professeur Urran.

Sirius sourit, ouvrit la bouche, et dit :

«Vous êtes horrible vu de proche, vraiment!»

* * *

James était assis seul dans la Grande Salle quand Sirius s'effondra à coté de lui, attrapa un plat et se servi à manger.

«On aura besoin de plus de bombes puantes quand on ira à Pré-Au-Lard, la semaine prochaine.»

Comme James ne disait rien, il continua.

«On a aussi besoin de plus de bonbons acidulés à donner aux premières années.»

James ri sous sa cape.

«N'oublie pas les sucettes au sang qu'on peut faire passer pour celles à la cerise», dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils rirent ensemble. En un clin d'œil, leur complicité était revenue.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils parlaient du problème de Sirius.

«Alors Remus a eu une détention à cause de toi?», demanda James.

Sirius acquiesça.

«Et maintenant, il ne te parle plus?»

Sirius acquiesça encore.

«Et tu n'aimes pas ça?»

Sirius secoua sa tête.

«Tu dois vraiment avoir le béguin…», chuchota James

«Quoi?»

«Rien», répondit innocemment James. «Et puis, as-tu une idée de comment l'approcher?»

Sirius pouffa. James roula les yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

* * *

Remus cogna à la porte du bureau de McGonagall à sept heures du soir exactement et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande d'entrer. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea sur place quand il constata que McGonagall n'était pas seule. Sirius était assis sur une chaise juste en face d'elle.

«Asseyez-vous, je vous pris, Mr. Lupin», dit McGonagall d'une voix fatiguée en pointant la chaise vide à côté de Sirius. «Je ne crois pas que l'arrière de la tête de Mr. Black soit intéressant à ce point».

Remus s'avança vers la chaise et s'assit, n'accordant aucun regard à Sirius.

«Pour la détention de ce soir», commença le professeur McGonagall quand Remus fût assis, «je ne crois pas que l'on ai besoin d'embêter un professeur, vu que vous n'êtes que deux, alors vous devrez aller voir Mr. Rusard au troisième étage. Je veux que ce soit bien clair : je ne veux plus vous voir errer dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, Mr. Lupin.» Remus baissa la tête. «Et vous, Mr. Black», dit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius, «il n'est pas question qu'un autre professeur vienne me voir pour me rapporter que vous l'avez insulter!»

Sirius acquiesça. McGonagall regarda les deux garçons.

«Allez-y, dans ce cas», ordonna-t-elle. «Et essayez de ne plus atterrir ici, spécialement vous, Mr. Black.»

Les deux garçons se sauvèrent du bureau de McGonagall à pas précipités en s'éloignant de la Tour des Griffondors et prirent le chemin qui les mènerait au troisième étage, où McGonagall avait dit qu'ils pourraient trouver Rusard.

Remus ouvrait la marche. D'ici quelques heures, ça serait finit. Plus de retenue, plus de Sirius Black, et plus de menaces du meilleur ami de Sirius. Il ne restait qu'un couloir. Il pouvait déjà voir les escaliers.

«Remus?»

Remus continua de marcher. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit : Si quelqu'un t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer. Et il avait déjà était une fois dans le trouble à cause de Sirius; il ne se ferait pas prendre comme un imbécile une deuxième fois_. Dupez-moi une fois, honte sur_ _vous; dupez-moi deux fois, honte sur moi_. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit?

«Hey, Remus.»

Continuer de marcher.

«Remus. J'ai besoin de te dire un truc.»

Juste continuer de marcher.

Une poigne ferme se referma sur son bras et Remus fut obligé d'arrêter. Sirius fut soudainement devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Remus nota que Sirius avait des yeux gris.

«Je suis désolé», dit brusquement Sirius.

«Tu m'as laissé derrière», l'accusa Remus en se dégageant de l'emprise de Sirius.

«Je croyais que tu étais derrière moi.»

«N'as-tu regarder qu'une seule fois derrière pour voir si j'étais là?»

«Euh…non.»

Remus continua de marcher. Il avait finit de grimper les escaliers menant au troisième étage quand Sirius l'attrapa une autre fois. Le plus grand garçon se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui parla dans l'oreille tandis que Remus continuais de marcher.

«J'ai dit que j'étais désolé», murmura-t-il.

Remus dû rassembler toute ses forces pour ignorer la douceur dans ces mots, et alors Sirius saisi sa main pour le tirer en arrière.

«Je me suis même arrangé pour être en retenue.»

«McGonagall a dit que tu avais insulté un professeur.»

«Le professeur Urran. Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai dit qu'il était horrible vu de proche.»

Remus eu soudainement une étrange expression sur son visage, et pendant une seconde Sirius eu peur que Remus n'approuve pas vraiment ses méthodes. Et soudainement, Remus ri, tellement qu'il dû se couvrir la bouche, et bientôt Sirius le rejoint. Ils rirent aux dépends d'Urran jusqu'à ce que Rusard apparaisse, les maudissant et grommelant quelque chose à propos des étudiants irresponsables.

* * *

Les détentions, découvrit Remus, n'étaient pas si terrible que tout le monde le disait, à la condition, bien sûr, d'être en bonne compagnie. Nettoyer des pots et des casseroles à la main était assez fatiguant, mais les blagues et les plaisanteries de Sirius compensaient bien le travail. Leur détention consistait à laver des centaines de plats, les essuyer et les mettre sur une table où les elfes de Poudlard les prendraient plus tard. Sirius nettoyaient les plats et les donnait à Remus qui les essuyait et les mettait sur la table.

«Alors combien de fois as-tu fait ça?», demanda Remus quand ils eurent finit la plupart du travail.

«Laver la vaisselle? Ma mère me le fait faire tout le temps. Je crois qu'elle me hait…»

Remus toussota légèrement.

«Non.», dit-il. «Je parlais des retenues, bien sûr.»

«Oh», grimaça Sirius. «J'essaie de les éviter, la plupart du temps», plaisanta-til, et Remus ri chaleureusement.

«J'ai hâte que tu puisse rencontrer James demain», dit soudainement Sirius. «Il était un peu en colère parce que je l'ai ignoré l'autre jour.»

«En colère?» dit Remus d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec James la veille.

«Un peu, mais ça va, maintenant. On a éclaircit les choses.»

Remus voulu raconter à Sirius ce que James lui avait dit, mais il se ravisa.

«Mes parents auront une attaque quand ils découvriront que je t'ai parlé.»

«Pourquoi?» demanda Sirius en lui donnant un autre plat à essuyer.

«Je leur ai dit ce que vous avez fait la fois où toi et James aviez été pris à voler autour du château après minuit. Je crois que les mots exacts de ma mère étaient : _C'était vraiment_ _irresponsable. Je ne veux pas que tu te tiennes avec des garçons comme eux_.», dit-il en imitant la voix de sa mère.

«Et tu fais exactement l'opposé de ce qu'elle te dit!», ri Sirius. «Mais vraiment, on est pas si terrible, James et moi. On aime juste avoir du fun, parfois aux dépends des autres.»

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec un peu de culpabilité.

«Mais ce n'est pas notre but de ridiculiser les autres.»

Remus le regarda sceptiquement tandis que Sirius lui passait un large pot à essuyer. Remus posa le pot avec difficulté sur la table et retourna à côté de Sirius où deux autres plats l'attendaient.

«Stupide méthode de nettoyage moldue», marmonna Sirius dans sa cape. «Mes cheveux vont être tout humides!»

Remus ri.

«Tu crois que c'est drôle?»

«Très», répondit Remus.

Sirius eut une grimace et Remus continua à rire. Sirius prit le pot qu'il venait juste de laver, le remplit d'eau et jeta son contenu sur Remus, lui mouillant la tête et les épaules.

«Sirius!», cria Remus en sentant l'eau dégouliner dans son visage.

«Tu crois toujours que c'est amusant?» dit Sirius malicieusement.

Remus se figea, puis poussa Sirius en lui arrachant son pot des mains. Il le remplit et jeta toute l'eau sur Sirius avant que le garçon n'est une chance de l'arrêter. Sirius, complètement mouillé, se précipita vers lui.

Ça leur prit une heure de plus pour finir leur travail.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la Tour des Griffondors, trempés des pieds à la tête, Sirius chantonnait une chanson et Remus eut l'étrange certitude que Sirius Black pourrait être son premier vrai ami.


	4. Visite à PréAuLard

Kikoo tout les gens!

Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de cette traduction! J'espère que l'attente à pas été trop longue! Alors maintenant les réponses aux reviews!

**_sssoco: _**Merci! C'est gentil. Je continue et je lâcherait pas!

**_leagatha: _**Hum...Si tu veux qu'ils deviennent plus qu'amis, tu aimeras sûrement ce chapitre, mais...chut! Je t'en dis pas plus! Faut voir la suite!

**_Enola83: _**Pour la fic faut remercier Myka, moi je n'ai eu que la brillante idée de la traduire (lol!). C'est vrai que James peut être un idiot parfois...Mais dans ce chapitre, il est un peu plus tolérant, t'inquiète pas.

**_Rosenoire:_** Si ça va s'arrenger? Hum...Et si tu lisais la suite? Seule façon de savoir! Lol!

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 4 : Visite à Pré-Au-Lard_**

Cela prit une semaine à Remus pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle routine. Plus d'une fois il s'assit dans son coin habituel au fond de la classe, mais Sirius venait toujours le chercher et le traîner à travers toute la classe pour le faire asseoir avec James et lui.

Aussi, Remus attendait Sirius dans la Salle Commune chaque matin, ou plutôt Sirius _et _James, pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Ils prenaient le déjeuner ensemble, parlaient, étaient assis côte à côte dans leurs classes communes, mangeaient leur dîner en placotant, étaient encore ensemble l'après-midi quand ils partageaient leurs classes, prenaient le souper, parlaient encore, et trouvaient quelque chose d'intéressant à faire pour le reste de la soirée ou alors faisaient leurs devoirs. C'était à peu près toujours comme ça. Ensemble.

Remus en était venu à aimer cette routine. C'était différent. C'était plus amusant. Tellement mieux que de manger tout seul.

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas parfait.

Remus ne parlait quasiment qu'à Sirius. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre James…C'était plutôt le contraire. Remus savait que James était le meilleur ami de Sirius; tout le monde était au courant de _ça_. James ne lui adressait pas la parole de la même façon que Sirius le faisait. Mais le point positif, c'était que Remus n'avait plus reçu de lui de menaces ou de regards colériques.

Mais Remus ne voulait pas penser à ça. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première visite à Pré-Au-Lard pour les élèves de troisième, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. Par contre, ce soir-là il y aurait une pleine lune. Il ne pensait pas que la sortie dérangerait quelque chose avec son rendez-vous à la Cabane Hurlante. Ses compagnons de chambres ne l'attendaient pas le matin, encore moins maintenant qu'il partait toujours attendre Sirius dans la Salle Commune. Ce soir, il attendrait que la Salle Commune soit vide, et se glisserait hors du château pour attendre Pomfresh comme il le faisait toujours. Un plan impeccable.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus découvrit qu'il adorait Pré-Au-Lard. C'était beaucoup plus charmant et amusant que cela ne le semblait vu de la fenêtre de la Cabane Hurlante.

Premièrement ils arrêtèrent à Honeydukes, pour qu'ils puissent chacun acheter une bonne dose de chocolat et de bonbons. Et ensuite ils allèrent chez Zonko, où Remus leur demanda pourquoi ils s'obstinaient à acheter autant de bombes puantes. Sirius sourit et dit que c'était leur approvisionnement. Remus n'osa pas demander ce qu'il entendait par là et refusa de s'en acheter un paquet quand Sirius insista en lui disant qu'il devait aussi satisfaire sa curiosité. L'après-midi, ils trouvèrent une table aux Trois Balais et prirent deux Bièraubeurre chacun.

«Qui en veut d'autre?» demanda Sirius après avoir avaler la dernière gorgée de sa boisson.

«Sans façon!» dit James. «Si j'en prends d'autre, j'exploserais!»

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?» demanda Sirius, sa voix sonnant un peu plus désespéré que ce qu'il aurait voulu. «Je m'ennuie.»

«Tu t'ennuis toujours», répondit James en avec une fausse expression vexée.

Remus ri et Sirius sortit son regard innocent.

«On a déjà visité les meilleures places de Pré Au Lard. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est la poste, et je m'en fous pas mal si je la vois ou non, et…»

Sirius stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Remus et James le regardèrent avec confusion. Alors un éclair de brillance extrême passa dans le regard vitreux de Sirius, ses yeux souriant soudainement.

«La nouvelle bâtisse…» dit-il, comme s'il venait de faire la découverte du siècle. «Celle qui est mystérieusement apparue l'année dernière… J'ai entendu des rumeurs des quatrièmes années selon lesquelles elle est hantée, qu'ils entendent des fantômes crier la nuit, et j'ai même entendu Dumbledore dire que c'est vrai!»

«La cabane hurlante, tu veux dire» dit James.

«Oui!» dit Sirius, sautant quasiment d'excitation sur sa chaise. «On pourrait aller la voir…Remus, tu vas bien? T'es un peu pâle…»

«Oui» acquiesça Remus. «Je crois que la Bièraubeurre prend sa revenge sur moi…»

L'inquiétude de Sirius disparue, et il regarda à nouveau James et Remus avec enthousiasme.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? On va voir la Cabane?»

«Je suis partant» dit James.

«Et bien, je ne dirais pas non à aller voir les hiboux…» essaya Remus, mais Sirius lui dit que ça serait trop ennuyant. «Mais si vous voulez vraiment voir la Cabane…»

«Cabane Hurlante, nous voilà!» rayonna Sirius.

* * *

Ils firent leur chemin parmis les plaines herbeuses et arrivèrent à la Cabane Hurlante en peu de temps. Sirius et James commencèrent à inspecter avec soin la maison presque immédiatement, après avoir passer une bonne minute bouche bée. Remus remercia silencieusement Dumbledore pour avoir sceller magiquement la plupart des entrées de la Cabane, laissant ouverte seulement celle ou Remus se glissait après ses transformations.

James leur dit qu'il regarderait l'arrière de la maison tandis que Sirius et Remus examineraient l'avant. Remus savait que c'était vraiment peu probable qu'ils trouvent le moyen d'entrer dans la maison, mais ça l'intéressait tout de même et c'était plus que divertissant de voir Sirius essayer d'ouvrir chaque entrée avec tout les sorts qu'il connaissait en échouant lamentablement à chaque fois.

Quand la liste des sortilèges que Sirius connaissait s'épuisa, il se résigna à faire ouvrir les portes par la force. Remus regarda, avec de grands yeux, Sirius mettre au moins dix pieds de distance entre lui et une porte, courir ensuite vers elle le plus vite qu'il pouvait et s'écraser dessus. Sirius tomba par terre avec force pendant qu'il tenait sa tête avec ses mains en grommelant des injures.

Remus retint un rire nerveux et alla voir si Sirius n'était pas blessé. Le garçon aux cheveux noir marmonnait quelque chose à propos de stupide porte et de bosse sur la tête quand Remus se mit à genoux à côté de lui.

«T'es correct?» demanda-t-il.

«Je ne crois pas» dit Sirius avec un peu trop de sérieux au goût de Remus.

«Laisses-moi voir» dit Remus, essayant d'enlever la main de Sirius de sa tête pour voir la bosse.

«Non!» bouda Sirius, tapant d'un coup sec la main de Remus pour qu'il l'enlève.

«Ne fais pas le bébé, Sirius, et laisses-moi voir!» trancha Remus en retour, essayant encore de regarder. Mais Sirius était vraiment têtu. «Laisses-moi voir!»

«Je te dis que je suis correct!»

«Et si tu avais besoin de voir Pomfresh?»

«Oh, d'accord» marmonna sarcastiquement Sirius. «_Comment t'es-tu fais cette bosse sur_ _la tête_?» dit-il en imitant Pomfresh. «_Oh, et bien, j'ai seulement pensé que ce serait l'fun_ _de me fracasser le crâne contre une porte!_»

Remus fronça les sourcils et saisi le poignet droit de Sirius dans une autre tentative de voir la bosse.

«Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius, maintenant laisses-moi voir!»

Sirius secoua la tête et tomba allongé sur le sol, essayant de tortiller sa main pour faire lâcher la prise de Remus autour de son poignet.

«Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire?»

«Je croyais que j'étais ton ami!»

Silence.

Les deux se fixèrent sans rien dirent.

Il y eu un bruit près d'eux.

«Quand vous aurez fini de jouer au cheval, j'ai trouvé l'entrée» dit James en gardant sa voix aussi neutre que possible.

Après les paroles de James, Remus se rendit compte de la position que Sirius et lui avait et ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de James.

Sirius était allongé sur l'herbe, une main dans le cou de Remus pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche trop et voit la bosse sur sa tête, tandis que Remus lui-même était à moitié allongé sur le torse de Sirius. La main gauche de Remus tenait le poignet droit de Sirius au dessus de sa tête dans une tentative d'examiner sa blessure.

Sirius et Remus se lâchèrent immédiatement, se sentant soudainement terriblement gênés, et se tenèrent à au moins deux mètres de distance l'un de l'autre, essayant de chasser le rouge de leurs joues. Remus fût le premier à se relever, et après avoir enlever toute la saleté de ses vêtements, il offrit une main à Sirius pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Et quand Sirius balaya ses vêtements d'une main, Remus vit sa chance passée. D'un geste rapide il attrapa le visage de Sirius, le rapprocha et regarda la bosse.

«Ça semble correct» chuchota Remus doucement, ne remarquant pas à quel point les yeux de Sirius venaient de s'élargirent. «Aucun dommage» plaisanta-t-il en relâchant Sirius.

Sirius cligna des yeux quelques temps, et puis regarda vers James.

«Tu disais quelque chose à propos d'une entrée?» demanda-t-il.

«À l'arrière.»

La voix de James était redevenue normale.

«C'est un peu petit, mais je crois qu'on va arriver à renter si on y va un à la fois.»

Ils firent le tour de la maison. Sirius toucha la bosse sur son front. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand Remus passa devant lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

Et James, lui, vit toute la scène.

* * *

L'entrée dont James parlait était vraiment petite, probablement créée par James lui-même en arrachant une planche en bois de la maison.

_Ou_, pensa Remus_, peut-être que c'est moi qui l'ai fait durant une pleine lune_.

Ce n'était pas problématique car un loup-garou ne pouvait sûrement pas passer par là. Mais un adolescent curieux, d'un autre côté…

James fût le premier à se glisser pas l'ouverture.

«C'est incroyable! Dépêchez-vous d'entrer!» hurla-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

Sirius le rejoignit en moins d'une seconde, et aussitôt il poussa un cri surexcité.

«Remus, viens!»

Remus ne voulait pas y aller. Où était le _trip_, franchement? Dans quelques heures il y serait de retour, et comme à chaque fois il s'évanouirait et se réveillerait dans le froid en s'étant mordu et mutiler entre temps. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller.

«Remus» appela encore Sirius.

«Je… crois que je vais juste vous attendre dehors.»

Sirius passa sa tête par l'ouverture.

«Remus! Il faut que tu vois ça! C'est hallucinant, c'est fou! Viens, James est déjà tout en haut!»

La tête de Sirius disparue de l'ouverture, et Remus fronça les sourcils avant de se forcer à entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. La première chose qu'il vit fût Sirius examinant les tiroirs d'un bureau. Remus se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être était-il étonné que la Cabane puisse ressembler d'une quelconque manière à une maison.

«Il y a beaucoup de toiles d'araignée ici» commenta Sirius, et Remus approuva avec vigueur.

«Venez en haut!» cria James du deuxième étage. «Il y a quelque chose ici!»

Sirius accorda un bref regard à Remus, puis il grimpa avec un enthousiasme débordant les escaliers. Remus le suivit lentement. La pièce dans laquelle était James semblait différente du reste de la maison.

Le lit énorme que contenait la pièce semblait servir à quelqu'un, et Sirius pensa que l'endroit était pour le moins poussiéreux. James observait quelque chose sur le mur.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda Sirius en touchant les marques sur le mur du bout des doigts.

«Ça ressemble à des éraflures» dit James.

«Plus à des griffures, à mon avis. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qui fait ça?»

«Sûrement un chien» dit James avec rationalisme.

«Les chiens ne sont pas si forts.»

Sirius examina les marques sur le mur très attentivement, les caressant du bout des doigts. Il se rappela alors quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans un livre et ne pu s'empêcher de rester bouche bée.

«Oh! Peut-être que c'est un loup-garou!» dit-il tout excité.

James leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard incrédule.

_Sirius a parfois de ces idées stupides…_

Sirius força un rire.

«Tu as raison, si un loup-garou traînait dans le coin, ils l'auraient tué. Ils ne peuvent pas laissé quelque chose comme ça en liberté.»

James gesticula, et jeta un regard par la fenêtre, remarquant que le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre.

«Sortons d'ici; c'est presque l'heure de retourner au château.»

Sirius acquiesça et s'éloigna du mur. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce.

«Où est Remus?»

Remus était partit.

* * *

Cela prit deux bonnes minutes à Sirius et à James pour faire le tour de la Cabane Hurlante de haut en bas, et Sirius en était venu à la conclusion effrayante que les fantômes de la Cabane avaient peut-être enlevés Remus. Mais ils retrouvèrent le garçon dehors assis dans l'herbe, dos à la Cabane.

Quand Sirius approcha son nouvel ami, Remus ne remua même pas, restant assis et complètement immobile. Sirius s'arrêta à côté de Remus qui lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de regarder à nouveau au loin.

«Hey» dit Sirius en s'assoyant à côté de Remus tandis que James restait un peu plus loin.

Remus semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule et Remus consentit enfin à le regarder.

«Pourquoi es-tu parti, Remus?»

Remus cligna des yeux et dit :

«Allergie. La poussière me fait sentir bizarre.»

«Oh» dit Sirius.

Ce que Remus avait dit avait beaucoup de sens; la maison était couverte de poussière.

«Désolé de t'avoir entraîner là-dedans, alors.»

Il se sentait un peu coupable.

«Ça va, tu ne savait pas» dit tristement Remus en enlevant la main de Sirius de son épaule.

Remus se leva. Sirius resta encore quelques secondes assit sur l'herbe, puis se releva à son tour quand Remus se mit à marcher vers la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard. Sirius commençait à avoir des doutes. Il avait l'étrange impression que Remus ne croyait pas lui-même en ses allergies.

* * *

Quand ils retournèrent à Poudlard, ils eurent la chance de tomber sur une diligence quasiment vide. Le seul passager était un autre garçon de Griffondor, qui dormait et ronflait dans son coin. James s'assit à côté du garçon endormi et Remus et Sirius s'assirent ensemble sur l'autre banquette. Quelque chose avait vraiment bouleversé Remus, mais Sirius et James n'avait aucun indice pour deviner ce que c'était.

Durant un long silence, Sirius imagina un millier de théories qui expliquaient pourquoi Remus était si calme.

Un : Peut-être que sa poitrine lui faisait mal (allergie oblige).

Deux : Peut-être était-il très fatigué.

Trois : Peut-être que ses allergies étaient _vraiment _graves.

Quatre : Peut-être que Remus avait vu un fantôme dans la Cabane Hurlante et était trop effrayer et gêné pour admettre que c'était la vraie raison qui l'avait fait s'enfuir au lieu d'étudier les marques fraîches que James avaient trouvé.

Mais la vérité, c'était que la raison importait peu pour Sirius. Le point était que Remus ne parlait pas et que ce que Sirius voulait, c'était entendre sa voix. Et à causes désespérées, mesures désespérées.

Il essaya d'abord de pousser un peu Remus sur le bras, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fût un regard exaspéré. Ensuite il essaya d'engager la conversation mais se retrouva encore face à un mur de silence. Troisièmement, il chatouilla Remus, mais il n'eut qu'un regard cette fois choqué, non seulement de Remus, mais aussi de James.

«Quoi?» dit Sirius avec un air agacé sur son visage, ne comprenant pas leur réaction; il ne voyait aucun mal à chatouiller quelqu'un sur le ventre.

James continua à le regarder bizarrement, et Sirius abandonna. Ils comptèrent le nombre de bombes puantes qu'ils avaient pris chez Zonko pour passer le temps. Remus participa à peine à cette activité, et le temps d'arriver à Poudlard, Sirius décida qu'il en avait assez. Maintenant il avait une mission : sortir Remus de sa mauvaise humeur en moins de dix secondes. Sirius savait exactement comment faire, mais pour ça, il faudrait attendre l'heure du souper.

* * *

Sirius vit sa cible sortir de la Grande Salle quand le repas fût terminé, et, ô chance incroyable, elle était seule. Sirius avait informé James à propos de son plan, et comme James avait accepté, il lui tapota le coude pour lui montrer la cible qui s'en allait. Sirius et James se firent un signe de tête et se levèrent de table en même temps, chacun attrapant un bras de Remus au passage et le tirant avec eux.

«Qu'est-ce que…?» parvint à marmonner Remus à moitié sortit de la Grande Salle.

Ils empruntèrent deux corridors et un escalier, et Remus essaya de leur demander tout le long du chemin où ils allaient mais Sirius ne répondait que par des bruits étranges. Et soudainement, Sirius se cacha dans un coin d'ombre, et tout les trois restèrent plaqués au mur. Sirius se pencha par-dessus le bord du mur et observa le couloir.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» hésita Remus.

«Chut, ou il va nous entendre!»

«Qui va nous entendre?» demanda Remus à James, puisque Sirius ne lui prêtait pas attention. Mais James ne lui répondit que par un sourire amusé.

Le couloir était vide, si on oubliait les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient tout au fond. Remus chercha encore se qui pouvait bien les emmener là et soudain, il réalisa.

«On est dans le couloir qui mène au cachot des Serpentard!» s'exclama-t-il. «Qu'est-ce que fait chez les Serpentard?»

«Remus, tais-toi!» chuchota Sirius. «Il s'en vient.»

Remus en avait assez. Il se glissa à côté de Sirius pour pouvoir regarder lui aussi dans le corridor. Il aperçu un garçon très mince habillé d'une robe de Serpentard, et qui semblait être un troisième année. Il avait des cheveux graisseux, un nez un peu tordu, et il se dirigeait droit sur eux. Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius et vit qu'il souriait.

Remus sentit une main sur son épaule, et il fût obligé une fois encore de se coller contre le mur.

Le Serpentard passa à côté d'eux sans les voir. Sirius prit sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointa sur le garçon en murmurant un sort. Des étincelles rouges sortirent du bout de la baguette de Sirius. Remus regarda ailleurs pendant une seconde et puis fixa à nouveau le garçon et couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Il entendit Sirius dire dans un chuchotement :

-Maraudeurs, dix; Snivellus, zéro.

Le garçon que Sirius appelait Snivellus, ce dont Remus doutait fortement que c'était le vrai nom, continua de marcher le long du couloir, ne s'apercevant pas que ses cheveux venaient de prendre une vive couleur rose gomme baloune.

Snivellus se dirigeait vers le bout du couloir et vers le groupe de personnes que Remus avait vu plus tôt. Remus vit une ombre passée devant lui; James avait quitté son emplacement et retournait vers la Grande Salle, en sécurité loin du territoire des Serpentard. Remus essayait encore de se remettre du choc de se que Sirius venait de faire tout en retenant son éclat de rire. Remus remarqua que le groupe venait tout juste de remarquer la couleur rose des cheveux du garçon. Tandis qu'il commençait à entendre des rires et des gloussements moqueurs, Sirius prit sa main et le traîna avec lui sur les traces de James. Sirius marcha très rapidement, serra plus fort la main de Remus dans la sienne, et Remus se força à adopter son rythme après avoir jeté un dernier regard derrière lui pour voir le garçon horrifié tâter ses cheveux…et fixer son regard furieux tout droit vers Sirius et lui.

Sirius tourna un coin et Remus et lui disparurent de sa vue.

* * *

James couru, Sirius et Remus sur ses talons, passa devant la Grande Salle et monta un escalier. James cria le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame et Sirius et Remus n'eurent pas besoin de ralentir leur course. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, ignorant les regards curieux de leurs camarades Griffondors, gravirent les escaliers en spirale menant au dortoir des garçons et entrèrent par une des portes en chaînes qui menait dans une des nombreuses chambres.

James s'effondra rapidement sur un des lits et commença à rire tandis que Sirius s'appuyait sur un poteau en bois d'un autre lit et faisait de même. Remus ri, aussi, en s'assoyant sur le lit contre lequel était Sirius. Il était vraiment tout près de Sirius et les deux adolescents semblaient avoir totalement oubliés qu'ils se tenaient encore la main.

Mais ils oublièrent bien vite cet incident après qu'elles se lâchèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Il était tard. Les compagnons de chambre de James et Sirius arrivèrent une fois la nuit complètement tombée. Mais Remus était tout de même reconnaissant de cette interruption car il avait perdu la notion du temps et son rendez-vous avec Mme. Pomfresh à l'infirmerie par la même occasion. Il n'hésita pas un instant pour saisir sa chance.

«Je m'en vais me coucher» dit modérément Remus, et Sirius réagit immédiatement avec un léger :

«Mais…»

Remus sourit à la mimique boudeuse de Sirius.

«Je suis vraiment fatigué, et ma poitrine me fait encore un peu mal à cause de l'allergie.» dit-il d'une façon plutôt convaincante. «Je vous verrez demain»

Il commença à partir mais se retourna brusquement.

«Et Sirius…» Sirius le fixa intensément, et Remus se tourna vers James pour lui faire comprendre que le prochain mot serait aussi pour lui. «Merci»

* * *

Remus prit une grande respiration en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Il espérait que Mme. Pomfresh ne soit pas trop en colère contre lui pour son retard. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait trop fâchée. Après tout, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

Quand il fût près de l'infirmerie, il vit deux garçons marcher dans le coin et Remus ralentit l'allure. Il reconnu l'un d'eux immédiatement : c'était celui que Sirius avait ensorcelé et qui s'était ramassé avec des cheveux roses. Il n'y avait visiblement aucune façon de pouvoir les éviter, alors Remus fixa le sol en espérant qu'ils ne le remarquent pas, mais quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, ils l'interpellèrent :

«Hey, toi!»

Remus lança un bref regard vers les deux garçons, et après un moment il reconnu celui qu'il n'avait pas déjà identifié. Il avait une réputation aussi connue que celle de Sirius et James, et Remus se souvint d'un énorme duel qui s'était passé l'année précédente entre lui et ce dernier. Les deux avaient reçu une semaine de détention, si Remus ne se trompait pas.

Oh oui, il savait parfaitement qui était ce garçon. C'était un cinquième année, assez grand, avec des cheveux blonds toujours en une petite queue de cheval.

Son nom était Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Je vais le tuer!

**Enola83 :** Ça tu l'a dis! Eh oui, Sirius aussi est un crétin fini. Mais ça…c'est pas nouveau! Lol merci pour tes commentaires, c'est trèèèèès apprécié par la modeste traductrice que je suis…

**diabolikvampyr :** Les suspence est une chose merveilleuse pour nous, auteurs et traducteurs, car nous connaissons la suite et vous autres pas!

**Enora BLACK : **N'est-ce pas que ça peut être mignon parfois?

**leagatha : **Comme quoi Sirius n'est pas RIEN qu'un crétin fini! Lol! Aaaaaah ce qu'il en a de la chance, Rémi-chou!

**lisou52 : **Mais nous le sommes tous ma chère! Et pour ma part, je suis très contente et excitée à l'idée de traduire cette fic!

**Lilie :** Il suffit de se donner un bon coup de pied dans le derrière, et le courage vient de lui-même! Lol!

**Rosenoire : **Alors, tu seras pas décue! On en entend beaucoup parler, de Malefoy, dans ce chapitre…

**Je vais le tuer!**

* * *

Remus cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que les deux Serpentards ne partaient pas. Celui que Sirius appelait Snivellus dit quelque chose que Remus n'entendit pas.

Lucius Malefoy sourit.

«Entendu dire que t'es le nouveau jouet de Black. C'est vrai?»

Remus cligna encore les yeux.

«Quoi?»

«Severus m'as dit que toi et tes petits copains lui aviez causé des problèmes cet après-midi.»

Remus jeta un regard vers le garçon que Sirius avait ensorcelé. Il avait pensé juste : Snivellus n'était pas son vrai nom.

«Je n'ai pas…» commença Remus avant d'être interrompu.

«Ne nis pas! Je t'ai vu!» aboya Severus.

«Tu ne savais pas» continua Lucius «que ton nouvel ami vit aux tourments des autres?»

Remus fronça les sourcils en regardant le plus vieux des deux garçons.

«Il paraît que vous n'êtes pas mieux.» dit-il machinalement, connaissant la réputation de ses interlocuteurs.

Il regretta très vite d'avoir dit ça en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Lucius s'évanouir. En un clin d'œil, Lucius se retrouva _très_ proche de Remus et lui saisit le bras avec un sourire malveillant.

«On s'est mis d'accord, Severus et moi, sur le fait qu'une petite revanche serait nécessaire…» dit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, serrant un peu plus fort le bras de Remus. «Tu n'as jamais entendu le proverbe _œil pour œil, dans pour dent_?»

Remus grimaça.

«Lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal!»

Le sourire de Lucius s'accentua et il resserra sa prise.

Ce qui se passa ensuite arriva très rapidement. Remus nota que le Severus abordait un grand sourire comme celui de Lucius tandis que la pression sur son bras devenait encore plus forte. Et tout d'un coup, il vit un poing filer vers lui. Le coup l'atteignit en plein visage en même temps que Lucius relâchait son bras, et il tomba sur le sol.

Au départ, Remus n'arrivait pas à le croire. Est-ce que ce garçon venait bien de le frapper? Mais ensuite il sentit des picotements sur son visage, et la douleur effaça touts ses doutes.

Remus regarda la porte de l'infirmerie, dans un ultime espoir que Mme. Pomfresh, ou n'importe, qui arriverait. Deux paires de soulier bloquèrent l'infirmerie de son champ de vision, et Remus leva les yeux sur les visages méprisants des deux Serpentards. Aussitôt, il baissa la tête en attendant de recevoir un autre coup, mais rien ne vînt.

«Ça, c'était pour les cheveux.» dit Severus avant de partir.

Lucius s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

«Dis à Black que les Serpentards n'aiment pas servir de jouet, et que la prochaine fois, la moindre insulte sera vengée sur toi. Et ce sera bien pire que ça.» dit-il.

Il partit aussi, et Remus attendit qu'il soit bien hors de vue pour essayer de se tenir debout, ce à quoi il arriva facilement, tout de même. Quand il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie où il vît Mme. Pomfresh, qui était dans son bureau, elle lui fit des encouragements qui continuèrent jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Remus passa par l'ouverture cachée et entra dans le tunnel, où Mme. Pomfresh lui dit au revoir.

Remus eût tout le temps de réfléchir tandis qu'il faisait son chemin seul dans le sombre passage. Il avait pensé qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Sirius. Il n'aimait pas être tout seul. Mais être l'ami de Sirius devenait dangereux. Quand il arriva enfin à la Cabane Hurlante, fermant la porte à clé, la lune était presque entièrement apparue dans le ciel. Remus pouvait sentir la familière sensation de son sang qui brûlait après avoir posé sa main sur la rampe d'escalier.

Il connaissait Sirius seulement depuis une semaine et déjà, il avait brisé le couvre-feu, reçu une détention, participé à une blague idiote, et avait été menacé.

Remus monta au second étage de la Cabane et traversa les rayons de la lune qui passait par une fente d'une fenêtre. Il prit une profonde respiration et entra dans la pièce où James, Sirius et lui s'étaient retrouvés quelques heures plus tôt.

Premièrement, James l'avait menacé, et même s'il semblait avoir oublier ce qu'il avait dit l'autre jour, il n'avait pas retiré ses paroles. Maintenant, les pires Serpentards de tout Poudlard l'avaient vu dans sa fuite le menaçaient, et ils ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire mal physiquement. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il se morde et griffe lui-même à chaque pleine lune…

Remus passa à côté des marques qu'il avait fait sur le mur et saisi le plus proche des quatre poteaux du lit. Il sentit les cheveux sur le bas de sa nuque s'hérisser et la sensation beaucoup trop familière de la douleur l'envahit.

Il aimait beaucoup être l'ami de Sirius, mais être l'ami de Sirius tournait en une très mauvaise idée.

Remus haleta quand il sentit son cœur donner soudain un battement beaucoup plus fort et il ferma les yeux, serrant encore sa poigne sur le mat du lit.

Peut-être serait-il plus en sécurité s'il n'était plus l'ami de Sirius.

La lune se leva.

Remus cria.

* * *

Sirius fût le premier à se réveiller. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il s'habilla rapidement et se précipita dans la Salle Commune pour y attendre Remus. Il ne voulait pas aller lever James parce que c'était dimanche, et que James s'était fait un devoir de lui faire comprendre pendant ces deux dernières années que les dimanches étaient sacrés pour lui et que Sirius souffrirait terriblement s'il osait le réveiller en ce jour. Mais Sirius savait que Remus avait été celui qui les avait attendu pour le déjeuner toute la semaine et cette fois-ci Sirius voulait le faire en premier. C'était tout planifié dans son plan pour faire de Remus le prochain Maraudeur. James semblait devoir être convaincu un peu plus, et c'était pour ça que Sirius ne lui avait pas dit qu'elles étaient ces intentions. Et en plus, il devait aussi tester Remus. Il n'avait pas oublié ça.

Juste un peu après qu'il s'assit pour attendre, des Griffondor de tout âges descendirent de leur dortoir et passèrent par le portrait pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Sirius resta assis patiemment, fixant la porte qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons avec un peu d'anticipation. Des étudiants passèrent encore et encore avant que James descende, et si James était réveillé, ça voulait dire qu'il était déjà tard et que le petit déjeuner finirait bientôt.

«As-tu déjà manger?» lui demanda James avec un bâillement.

«Je n'ai pas encore vu Remus» dit Sirius, sonnant un peu inquiet.

Il y eût soudain un bruit derrière Sirius, annonçant le retour des Griffondors, qui avaient finit leur repas. Les yeux de James se tournèrent vers le bruyant groupe, et Sirius reconnu la personne qui avait retenue l'attention de James.

Près de la sortie de la Salle Commune, il y avait un groupe de filles de troisième année parmis lesquelles se trouvait Lily Evans.

«Salut, Lily!» dit instantanément James.

Lily stoppa sa conversation avec son amie, une fille qui s'appelait Alice, se rappela Sirius. Lily chercha des yeux qui l'avait appelé et fronça les sourcils. Sirius roula les yeux tandis que James souriait bêtement. Contrairement à Sirius, James n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de remarquer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Sirius s'approcha du groupe de filles sans penser une seconde de plus. Il ne remarqua pas à quel point elles furent nombreuses à rougir à son approche.

«Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous a vu Remus?» demanda-t-il.

Quelques unes clignèrent des yeux, d'autres regardèrent fixement dans le vide, et Lily lui répondit avec une expression un peu étrange sur son visage.

«Tu n'es pas au courant?» dit elle, confuse.

«Au courant de quoi?» demanda Sirius à Lily.

James semblait s'être remit de son émerveillement pour Lily et s'était approcher d'eux entre temps.

Lily se retourna vers ses amies une seconde avant de revenir à Sirius. Sa voix était douce quand elle l'informa :

«On a entendu dire que Lucius Malefoy avait battu Remus hier soir.»

Il y eu une seconde de silence, et Lily sembla appréhender la réaction de Sirius.

«Quoi?» hurla Sirius, une lueur dans ses yeux mettant au défi Lily de répéter ces mots.

«C'est ce qu'on a entendu dans la Grande Salle. C'est une rumeur, les Serpentards n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler à leur table.» dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle eût à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius était déjà sortit par le portrait de la Salle Commune.

Lily se tourna vers James et le fixa un moment, effrayée de l'effet qu'avaient eu ses mots. James lui retourna son regard avant de courir pour rattraper Sirius.

* * *

Remus se réveilla quand les rayons du soleil furent assez forts pour pénétrer ses paupières. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Il cligna les yeux et essaya de s'assir, mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt à cause de la douleur qui parcourait son corps. La nuit avait été mauvaise.

Au moins il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie et non à la Cabane Hurlante comme il le faisait habituellement. Durant un moment, Remus aurait voulu avoir un miroir pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts, mais il y renonça vite : il préférait ne pas savoir, et en plus Mme. Pomfresh faisait partir la plupart de ses blessures avant l'après-midi. C'était très dommage qu'elle ne puisse, par contre, pas faire disparaître la douleur que lui provoquaient ses plaies.

Remus bailla. Il était toujours éreinté après une pleine lune, et à sa plus grande consternation, bailler lui faisait mal. Il leva lentement une main vers son visage, touchant l'endroit qui lui faisait le plus mal, et il grimaça en se souvenant la raison de cette contusion en particulier : Lucius Malefoy.

Remus se retourna et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant; il voulait juste que PomPom arrive et finisse de le soigner, comme ça il pourrait rejoindre James et Sirius dans la Salle Commune avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. S'ils posaient des questions à propos de son visage, il dirait simplement qu'il était tombé dans les escaliers. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, et Remus jeta un regard curieux vers l'entrée. Il en oublia quasiment de respirer.

_Pas ça. N'importe quoi mais pas ça._

Remus avait souhaiter être capable d'être debout avant que le déjeuner ne commence, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait toujours pu concocté une excuse comme quoi il aurait dormi un peu trop. Mais ses espoirs n'avaient servis à rien. Sirius venait juste d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, examinant rapidement la pièce d'un coup d'œil jusqu'à qu'à ce qu'il tombe Remus et se jette pratiquement sur lui.

Une vague de peur traversa Remus. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius le voie. N'importe qui mais pas lui. Comment Sirius avait-il su où il se trouvait? Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il était? Mais Remus ne pouvait pas réfléchir plus, parce que Sirius était au pied de son lit, son visage pâle et ses yeux le regardant fixement. Son front était plissé et une mèche de cheveux était tombée devant ses yeux gris.

«Sirius» murmura Remus d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius s'approcha une peu plus de lui sur le lit, et Remus ne pouvait regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux de Sirius.

«Je vais le tuer» dit Sirius, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

Remus cligna les yeux.

«Quoi? Tuer? Qui?» demanda-t-il, confus.

Mais il se calma dès qu'il vit la main de Sirius toucher doucement une contusion sur son visage. Remus grimaça, et Sirius ôta ses doigts pour toucher une autre blessure sur son front. Celle-là, savait Remus, avait été faite par lui-même et non par Lucius Malefoy.

Il y avait des bruits venant de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, et Sirius retira sa main. Remus vit James entrer et se précipiter aux côtés de Sirius.

Remus échangea un regard avec les deux garçons. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire? Ils le laisseraient tomber, sûrement.

«Tu…» murmura James dans un souffle.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'il était…Remus baissa son regard. Ça ne servait à rien de tout nier; il fallait qu'il se confesse. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son courage, et dit faiblement :

«Je suis un…»

«Je vais le tuer!» dit Sirius, plus fort cette fois et Remus eu à peine une seconde pour regarder dans les yeux gris fantomatique de Sirius avant que celui-ci ne parte brusquement de l'infirmerie en courant à moitié.

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent, et James tourna la tête pour regarder Sirius partir.

Mais pourquoi Sirius était-il parti comme ça? Remus s'assit, ignorant la douleur qui parcourait son corps. James l'observa un moment.

«Il faut que je l'arrête.» dit-il, déjà en train de partir.

«James!» cria Remus, tandis que James s'arrêtait. «Tuer qui? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle?»

James sembla confus un instant mais se reprit bien vite.

«Lucius Malefoy» dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. «Pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Et James sorti de l'infirmerie, laissant un Remus choqué sur son lit.

_Oh non_, pensa Remus.

Sirius croyait que…Lui et James pensaient que…que ses blessures…que toutes ses blessures avaient été causées par Lucius Malefoy.

_Oh non, par pitié._


End file.
